I will Always be with You
by kenji1104
Summary: It's been seven… Eight whole years? I lost count of the years that passed ever since I left Neo Domino City, my birthplace, the place where I met my friends, my parents and the place where I last said goodbye to him, Fudo Yusei. GOODBYE YUGIOH 5D'S!


**I will Always be with You**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's does not belong to me**

**Note: Rant below.**

* * *

><p>It's been seven… Eight whole years? I lost count of the years that passed ever since I left Neo Domino City, my birthplace, the place where I met my friends, my parents and the place where I last said goodbye to <strong>him<strong>, Fudo Yusei. The night we've spent together before we parted ways was one of the events of my life that I could not forget. I was trying to confess how I feel about Yusei but I decided not to, doing so will just make me have second thoughts to study abroad and I don't want to leave him knowing how I feel because it would just hurt him but still… Like reading my mind, he held my hand and we both looked at each other's eyes… I could still remember how his gorgeous cobalt-blue eyes stared at mine, the sincerity and support was present as he looked at me deeply with those magical eyes of his. He leaned closer to me and knowing what will he do, I closed my eyes as he leaned closer and kissed my lips briefly, it was short but meaningful, the kiss he gave me was full of love and as he pulled away so did our hands, I then bid my farewells to him and he urged me to go and carve my own future. I left him as I ran across the streets, tears were rapidly rolling down my cheeks, I knew I was going to sorely miss him but he himself supported me to leave and that very night when I was in my room, I cried. The moments we've shared not only together but along with our other friends were irreplaceable, I reminisced the time I first met him, the time he attempted to save me and succeeded, the time I've spent with him when he helped me with my problems…

Time passes so fast that I didn't notice the torturous days alone in a country I'm not familiar with, I lived all alone and endured the loneliness but even from far away, he couldn't resist contacting me either from mail, video chat and letters, he always asked how am I doing in school and is always encouraging me.

I finally graduated, my hard work finally paid off, now a doctor, and I've saved many lives not only from what I've learned but also my powers… The same powers I hated before I met him.

I sighed as I sat comfortably in my chair as I stared on the picture of us when we were still Team 5D's, beside it was his picture, Yusei with his usual stern face and beside Yusei's picture was the picture of my parents.

A soft knock came in from behind my office door.

"Doctor Aki?" A soft and nervous voice asked from behind.

"You can come in." I calmly said to the person behind the door. I turned my chair towards the direction to my door.

A nurse who's older than me came in; I smiled at her and her tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes fell.

"Y-Y-Your l-l-luggage i-i-is r-r-ready D-Doctor A-A-Aki…"

I sighed and smiled at her, I stood up from my chair and slowly approached her, as I went closer she started sobbing.

"D-Do y-y-you r-r-really h-have t-to g-go?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around the woman, she had been working faithfully as my assistant during my stay here in the hospital and I appreciate the company and time she gave me.

"Yes. I really have to go." I replied, pulling away and put my hands on her shoulders.

Go? Yes I'm going somewhere…

She finally lost it and hugged me tightly; her tears rested soaked my clothes as I softly brushed her hair with my fingers.

"You will be sorely missed Doctor Aki." A fellow doctor said to me as I picked up my bags and let the driver put them inside the trunk of the taxi.

I nodded, it pains me to leave them as they were my only company but I already made up my mind and I'm not having second thoughts.

"Have a fine and good journey back to Neo Domino City Doctor Aki."

Yes, I have fully decided. There is no turning back; I can't bear the emptiness I'm feeling anymore, the restless nights and loneliness, I'm returning to my birthplace and the place I truly call **home**. Most importantly, I'll be seeing him again… I'll be seeing Fudo Yusei, the one I loved…

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped out from the plane, I hurried to get my luggage back; a smile was plastered across my face as I waited for the line to check our passports to pass by.<p>

I was excited and at the same time nervous. I'm finally going to see the city, the city that is full of memories both happy and sad, the city I've been born and the city I call home. NEO DOMINO CITY.

"Miss Izayoi? Miss Izayoi?" the person behind the counter called out, I snapped out from my thoughts and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Miss Izayoi." She offered me a smile "You may go now." She said as she kindly returned my passport back, I mouthed a 'thank you' and left with my bags.

As soon as I caught sight of the exit, my heart started beating faster for I knew he was there, waiting outside…

The sun's light touched my skin and blinded my eyes when I got outside, there were too many people who are obviously waiting their loved ones to either depart or go home, I looked around as many people passed from behind being greeted by their loved ones, I myself have difficulty in finding him.

But when a person in front of me moved away, behind her was him… His back facing me and is patiently tapping his right foot on the floor.

How I've missed him, his hair is still the same, the raven crab hair with those mysterious gold highlights and his fair skin.

By now, my eyes started to water, I took a deep breath and ran towards him, when I was near him, I dropped my bags and called his name…

"YUSEI!" I cried out joyfully and tearfully, I could hear him gasp and tilt his head up, he looked behind to see me running towards him.

Yusei's stern face changed into one of his genuine and rare smiles when he caught sight of me, I quickly threw my arms around him and started crying on his shirt.

I caught his scent, his manly scent as a cried, my grip on his black jacket tightened.

"Sshh…" He hushed softly as he patted my back.

I pulled away and hiccupped then… History repeated itself, we locked gazes on each other's eyes, my amber brown eyes pierce through his cobalt-blue ones, and he chuckled and brought his right hand up and wiped away the tears from cheeks.

"Don't cry…" He said gently, I couldn't take it anymore and fiercely kissed his lips, I shut my eyes as I deepened my kiss and felt Yusei was surprised from my sudden action but pretty soon, he wrapped my arms around me and pulled me closer.

"AWW THAT'S SO SWEET!" We could hear a girl squeal and we heard many gasps, 'ohhhh's and cheering around us. What seemed like an eternity, we pulled away.

I blushed a deep red when everyone outside the airport was staring at us; Yusei chuckled and kissed my foreheads.

"**Okaerinasai."** He whispered.

"**Tadaima…**"

* * *

><p>He drove me towards a park and stopped the car when we were there; we went near to the railings, hand in hand as we watched the sun set in front of us.<p>

"Aki…" He called out, not looking at me.

"Yes Yusei?" I asked softly, looking at him with curiosity.

He quickly turned and took my left hand; his eyes were full of passion when I looked at him.

"I have waited for such a long time Aki…" He said as he continually brushed my hand.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to go home while I was there." I replied and he smiled at me.

He took something from his pockets while his left hand held mine. What he did next made me so happy that I can die from the joy I felt.

"**Izayoi Aki… Will you marry me?"** He proposed to me as he slipped a gold ring with diamonds on my ring finger.

I looked back and forth to his face and my hand, I was speechless, I opened my mouth but no words came out, I didn't noticed it yet but tears were rapidly falling down while he waited for me to recover from the shock.

I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my shirt and I made my reply:

"**YES!**" I shouted in pure joy as I hugged him, once again soaking his shirt with my tears, he wrapped his arms around me and comforted me.

I only cried louder as he said the three words I've wanted to hear from his lips.

"**I love you…**" He said as I continually cried on his chest.

* * *

><p>Morning came…<p>

I woke up and noticed I didn't sleep in my parents' house; instead I slept with Yusei that night. My head rested on his chest and my hands was on his bare torso, Yusei's left arm is around my abdomen.

Last night, we made love for the first time; I didn't mind being naked back then as we were bathed in the purity of our passion and love.

He sleeps so peacefully and soundly. I carefully removed his arm around me but it was all in vain… He woke up and I covered my body with the bed sheets.

I smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Good morning sleepy crab head." I teased playfully, Yusei chuckled and sat up.

"Good morning to you too…" He said and kissed me passionately.

* * *

><p>Now a year has passed and we married each other with the presence of our old friends. Ruka grew up to be so beautiful, Rua never changed and got taller and Jack and Crow didn't change one bit.<p>

Now, me and Yusei are at the same park he proposed to me as we watched the sun rise, in my arms was the fruit of our love… Our baby, our child, our son…

Yusei wrapped his right arm around me and bent down to kiss our son's cheeks.

"Yahiko…" He whispered his name and in response, Yahiko opened his eyes to meet our gaze.

He yawned pretty cutely. So much like his father…

I looked at Yusei with loving eyes and he leaned closer and kissed my lips. I giggled lightly and we all looked at the rising sun.

"**I will always be with you…" **Yusei whispered.

**And from that day forward, we never left each other's sides again as we both promised to be always together…**

* * *

><p>"And that ends our tour here in the museum!" A teacher said as the students had eyes full of tears upon hearing the story.<p>

"So in the end, Fudo Yusei and Izayoi Aki got together and married."

"THEIR SO SWEET AND ROMANTIC!" One student said. One remained behind and stared at the portrait.

They looked at the big painting of Yusei, Aki and an infant Yahiko and below it was a metal plate:

**A Portrait of a Family**

**Info: In this picture, Fudo Yusei, the legendary hero who saved Neo Domino City from destruction along with his fellow comrades, he married fellow Signer, Izayoi Aki now Fudo Aki and lived a peaceful life. May they always be remembered.**

**Made by: Ruka Dawson**

"YUMA! HURRY UP!" A green-haired young girl shouted from the exit.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez! You're such a pain Kotori!" Tsukumo Yuma grumbled, before he left, Yuma looked at the painting once again.

"Just you wait! **IT'S MY TURN NOW!**" He said loudly in confidence, pointing at Yusei's portrait and ran towards Kotori Mizuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara… Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, you will be remembered.<strong>

**Sayonora… Fudo Yusei, Izayoi Aki and Placido, my three favorite characters and congratulations, Faithshipping, you have been officially canonized.**

**BUT THIS IS NOT GOODBYE TO MY STORIES! Damn, I literally cried when 5D's ended. I will really missed them… The scene of Yusei and Aki was the biggest moment, although it isn't as expected… It was good to know that their feelings for each other is mutual, I knew Yusei has a thing for Aki!**

**And I believed they kissed before they parted ways, explanation?**

**When both of them looked at each other's eyes, Aki slowly closed hers meaning that the writers implied that Yusei kissed her off-screen and reluctantly let go of each other's hands. I LOVE BOTH OF YA YOU STUPID LOVESICK FOOLS! I'll MISSED YA ALOT!**

**THANK YOU YUGIOH 5D'S! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU ESPECIALLY YUSEI AND AKI! YOU TWO DID A GOOD JOB IN MY IMAGINATION!**

**Damn, honestly speaking, I'm crying when I was writing this… It pains me to say goodbye to them…**

**FELLOW FAITHSHIPPERS… WE ARE TRIUMPHANT IN THE END, AFTER YEARS OF ANTICIPATING THEIR CANONIZATION, OUR WISHES WERE GRANTED! LET'S PART-EY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sickly in Love is almost finished! BE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW!<br>**


End file.
